


Tread Softly My Love

by KitKatOfDeath



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, One Shot, Sickle Cell Disease, happy? ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatOfDeath/pseuds/KitKatOfDeath
Summary: The minute Jumin got the call from the hospital he was out of the office and speeding down the interstate. It hadn’t been the first time he’d gotten one of these calls, it’s something he’d been forced to come to terms with in marrying y/n, but now that you were pregnant the risks has increased exponentially. His mind raced and he began to feel sick to the stomach, what if you lost the baby? Or worse, what if he lost you? It was a bad idea to get you pregnant. Jumin hadn’t wanted to, but after you scare last year you’d looked so broken. You had told him to pull over on your way home from the hospital, tears spilling over your cheeks. Getting out of the car you had collapsed in a heap and when Jumin wrapped his arms around your limp form you said something that had haunted him every second since. 	“I don’t want to do this anymore.”





	1. Sunny Day Turned Rainy Night

The minute Jumin got the call from the hospital he was out of the office and speeding down the interstate. It hadn’t been the first time he’d gotten one of these calls, it’s something he’d been forced to come to terms with in marrying y/n, but now that you were pregnant the risks has increased exponentially. His mind raced and he began to feel sick to the stomach, what if you lost the baby? Or worse, what if he lost you? It was a bad idea to get you pregnant. Jumin hadn’t wanted to, but after you scare last year you’d looked so broken. You had told him to pull over on your way home from the hospital, tears spilling over your cheeks. Getting out of the car you had collapsed in a heap and when Jumin wrapped his arms around your limp form you said something that had haunted him every second since.

 

“I don’t want to do this anymore.” It scared the shit out of him and reminded him of how beat down you truly were. You could put on a smile but when you two were alone the raw honest truth was revealed, the unrelenting stream of hospital visits, your hematologists grim reminders, and merely glancing at the length of the bone marrow donors list had all but pushed you over the edge. So in retrospect there was not much to do, you needed the baby, it was inspiration to keep you going. Yet despite all of the justification Jumin could possibly give in getting you pregnant he couldn’t believe in any of it. In being pregnant you had lessened your intake of your Hydroxyurea medications in fear that it would hurt the baby and without it your symptoms had dramatically worsened. You were shaky, pale and the infection in your spleen had returned. Jumin parked the car and quickly got out. The car was slightly crooked, impinging on the space next to him but he didn’t bother with it. He’d never had been a very good driver, and by that meaning he’d almost killed you both on multiple occasions. 

 

Jumin sped to the front desk in the hospital, his hair mussed by the wind and his suit jacket wrinkled. In comparison to his usual composed self he was a mess. Upon seeing the immense worry in his dark grey eyes the nurse quickly directed him to the third floor. By the time Jumin burst into your room things had died down. “You missed all the action.” You said with a wheeze. Jumin took your hand in his and lightly pressed his lips against the back of your hand.

 

Ignoring your remark he slowed his breathing and tried to reclaim his composure. “You scared me y/n.” He said simply, you rolled your eyes and attempted to smile but the intense pain in your chest morphed the smile into more of a wince. You opened your mouth to crack another joke but it fell back closed at the genuine concern in Jumin’s voice. He was starting to get worry lines around his eyes and forehead. He looked drained and when you tried to speak again your voice caught in your throat, you were unable to break contact with his cloudy grey eyes. When the doctor cleared his throat to summon your attention you finally forced you gaze from Jumin (though he continued to stare at you), your whimsical front had disintegrated, leaving your mouth set in a grim line. Jumin was the first to respond. “What happened this time?”

 

Your heart sank at the way Jumin had emphasised this time. “Currently it’s looking like a case of pulmonary hypertension, which is fancy language for the fact that your heart is working double time to pump that blood through your arteries.” He paused before continuing. “I want to order a Ventilation-perfusion scan since we can assume the hypertension was caused by a blood clot due to your disease and it will help us figure out exactly where the clot is, but before we do that I just need you two to clear up the minor details for me okay?” You nodded and motioned for him to continue. “So you were diagnosed by your hematologist for sickle cell disease?”

 

“Yes” Jumin and you said in unison.

 

“And you’re three months pregnant?” The doctor scribbled notes gingerly on his chart.

 

“Four now.”

 

“Do I have it correct that you have been cutting back on your meds despite your hematologist directly recommending that you don’t?” Jumin shot the doctor a look of warning, like a cat about to pounce. The man was treading dangerous territory and even though Jumin didn’t like your choice to cut back on the Hydroxyurea pills either his scrutiny was unwelcome. Jumin cut in, answering the question for you.

 

“We realize that there is a risk sir but Hydroxyurea pills have a certain level of toxicity that our unborn baby wouldn’t be able to handle when the dosage was so high.” Jumin held his chin up, squeezing your hand reassuringly. The doctor fell silent before carrying one with his symptoms checklist as if the conversation had never occurred. The man offered for you to at least take a small dose of morphine to ease your pain but you politely declined to which he told the nurse to hook you up to an IV drip to keep you from dehydrating, something that at this point could make your situation fatal. 

 

When the doctor and nurses finally left it was as if the entire room sighed, the tension slowly being released and it was just them left. Jumin turned back to you and sat down in the chair next to you, smoothing out his suit as he did. He ran a hand through his dark hair, causing it to fall around his face in a messy halo. “Hey.” You said softly, running your thumb over his palm. Jumin glanced away, he couldn’t seem to ward off the heaviness in his chest. He’d never felt this awful before, everything was spinning out of control and he had zero power to slow the speed at which he was hurtling. The thought of losing you had always been a constant dull ache ever since you were children, but that was when you had decades left to live, now it was looming over his head in a storm cloud, threatening to rain down pain he didn’t know if he could survive. “Love look at me.” He reluctantly turned his head to re establish contact but it was fleeting. He couldn’t look you in the eye, a mixture of shame, grief and fear kept his mouth firmly closed to stop himself from saying what he was thinking.

 

“Do you remember when we were young, I think perhaps you were about ten and I even younger.” You chuckled lightly, softly turning his hand over in yours. “You would wear that pristine little suit every day and absolutely refused to play during recess at the private school because you were averse to getting it even the slightest bit dirty.” Jumin looked down at your hand. “And I was wearing that pretty blue silk dress your mother had gotten me for my birthday. We were walking down to that spot on the boardwalk where we used to watch the baby ducklings swim and that older creep Chul something or other was taunting me and pushed me into the mud by accident.” Revival of the childhood memory drew a small smile from Jumin. “Your face went beat red and even though the boy was trying to apologize for taking the joke too far you did something I remember finding so completely unexpected from the quiet, reserved boy. Do you remember what you did?” Jumin finally looked up at you a sly grin tugging at his lips.

 

“I pushed him into the lake.” You chuckled.

 

“No you threw him into the lake, I swear I’ve never seen you react so aggressively as you did that day.” You both laughed, and when the laughter subsided you let your voice soften again. “Then you scooped me up and got mud all over your new suit. I was completely befuddled and told you to put me down since I was ruining your jacket and you said-”

 

Jumin interrupted you with a light chuckle. “I don’t care if you ruin my suit or my life I’m not letting you go, I’m going to protect forever.” His expression saddened slightly and you tried your best to sit up in your hospital bed.

 

“It was pretty deep for a ten year old.” You smoothed a strand of hair behind his ear and rested your hand on his chin. “Jumin I know you didn’t want this baby and I know you’re afraid because you can’t protect me from this disease, I’m afraid too, but I am going to have this baby even if it kills me.” Jumin visible winced at your bluntness but allowed you to continue. “And I want you to promise me that you’ll protect our baby just like you have me for all these years. Can you do that for me?”

 

“You really have ruined my life, but at least my suit is still intact.” Jumin smiled weakly.

 

“Jumin, promise me.” Jumin paused and thought about what he would possibly do without you, but it was slowly falling into place and even though his heart ached he knew he would love and care for their child no matter what happened to you.

 

“I promise.”


	2. Newborn Sunshine

Jumin kissed the small baby’s forehead and bounced it lightly in his arms as he crossed the kitchen to make a tea. The baby babbled, its dark hair curly her mother’s but her eyes a light grey. Aside from the eyes though the small child was an exact replica of you, well not exact per say, thankfully she hadn’t inherited your disease. Jumin cradled both the tea and the baby carefully in separate hands as he ascended the stairs and entered your room. He set the tea down at your beside, when she was finished checking your vitals Jumin thanked the nurse he had employed to take care of both you and the baby when Jumin was at the office. He dismissed the woman and set your baby next to you on the soft cot. The baby’s cooing roused you from your nap and you smiled at her before getting a warm kiss from Jumin. The pain in your chest was terrible despite being pumped full of drugs but you took solace in the beautiful baby at your side and Jumin, your wonderful husband.

 

“I love you both so-”


End file.
